


Breeze

by BBTwo



Series: Your Worry is My Worry, and My Worry is Your Worry || Saimota Week 2020 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Saimota Week, Saimota Week 2020, Short, Short & Sweet, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Training, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBTwo/pseuds/BBTwo
Summary: Kaito and Shuichi were doing sit-ups as a part of their nightly training when Shuichi got cold.SAIMOTA WEEK 2020DAY 1: TRUST/JACKET
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Your Worry is My Worry, and My Worry is Your Worry || Saimota Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752364
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this is ooc I haven't played drv3 in like over a year

The wind blew through Shuichi as if he wasn’t there. He had to keep preserving through the training, coldness shouldn’t stop him. At least, that’s what Kaito would say. The luminary was putting pressure on his feet as Shuichi was in the middle of doing a set of sit-ups. 

“Great job, bro! You’ve improved since last time,” Kaito cheered. Shuichi hit the grass with his body before coming back up for another sit-up; he hissed from the cold as he did so. “What’s the matter, you ok?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” Shuichi said, shrugging it off. The detective was about to hit the ground again when suddenly a firm grip on both of his shoulders stopped him and pulled him right back up.

“Hey! Don’t ‘I’m fine’ me! C’mon, what’s wrong? Are you in pain? We can stop for today,”

“Ah no… I’m just cold,"

“Why didn’t ya just say so?” Kaito said, letting go of Shuichi. In an instant, there was a flash of purple in front of Shuichi’s eyes. The astronaut dramatically took off his coat and put it around Shuichi. The jacket smelled like Kaito, and Shuichi unknowingly pulled it together around him. “Can’t have my sidekick getting cold!” Kaito beamed. “Do I keep having to tell you, you can trust me! Your worry is my worry,” Kaito said.

“And your worry is my worry,” Shuichi said, finishing the luminaries saying. “I don’t want to stain your jacket, maybe we should stop doing sit-ups for tonight,” he said. Kaito jokingly scoffed and lightly pushed Shuichi down to the grass. Kaito laid down in the grass and put his leg on top of Shuichi’s legs so that Shuichi would be laying down as well. 

“Great idea! Let’s look at the stars!” Kaito said. His eyes grew wide as he took in every star in the sky. Shuichi always admired his dedication and passion for space. Shuichi wished he had something in his life that made him so motivated to do anything and everything related to it. Shuichi looked down and realized that Kaito’s leg was still on his legs. 

“Uh, hey, Kaito?” 

“Yeah?”

“Your leg, uh-” 

“Sorry about that!” he said, moving his leg off of Shuichi. Shuichi wished he hadn’t brought it up, despite how it felt a little awkward. He wanted Kaito to touch him again. But he can’t just telepathically communicate that to Kaito. ‘It will be ok,’ Shuichi told himself ‘you _ trust  _ him, he trusts you’

“Kaito, could you… could you touch me again?” Shuichi asked, barely being able to get the words out coherently. Kaito looked at him with his eyes boggled and then smiled. 

“Of course anything for you sid-... Shuichi,” Kaito said. He moved over and used Shuichi as a pillow, and put his arm next to one of Shuichi’s. Shuichi smiled, and he couldn’t really see it, but Kaito was too. Kaito went on for hours about different constellations in the sky before they ended up passing out on the field, unmoving.


End file.
